dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Dear My Friends
Details *'Title:' 디어 마이 프렌즈 / Dieo Mai Peurenjeu *'Tagline:' It's not over. We're still alive *'Genre:' Melodrama, family, friendship, comedy, romance *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2016-May-13 to 2016-Jul-02 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 20:30 *'Original Soundtrack:' Dear My Friends OST Synopsis Depict the life story of the ones in their twilight years, who raise their voices as "It's not over. We're still alive". User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Ko Hyun Jung as Park Wan (37) *Kim Hye Ja as Jo Hee Ja (72) *Go Doo Shim as Jang Nan Hee (63) (Wan's mother) *Kim Young Ok as Oh Ssang Boon (86) (Nan Hee's mother, Wan's grandmother) *Na Moon Hee as Moon Jung Ah (72) (Suk Kyoon's wife) *Park Won Sook as Lee Young Won (63) (Nan Hee's school friend) *Yoon Yeo Jung as Oh Choong Nam (65) (Nan Hee & Young Won's senior) *Shin Goo as Kim Suk Kyoon (75) (Jung Ah's husband) **Woo Sang Wook as young Kim Suk Kyoon *Joo Hyun as Lee Sung Jae (72) (Hee Ja's former classmate) ;Extended Cast *Go Bo Kyul as Ha Neul (Min Ho's wife) *Nam Neung Mi as Ki Ja *Kim Jung Hwan (김정환) as Jang Il Bong (Ssang Boon's son, Wan's uncle) *Cha Jong Ho (차종호) as Nan Hee's restaurant employee *Jung Ui Soon (정의순) as Nan Hee's restaurant employee *Ji Yi Soo as Sang Suk *Yum Hye Ran as Soon Young (Jung Ah's eldest daughter) *Kwon Tae Ho as Oh Seo Oh (Jung Ah's eldest daughter's husband) *Kang Eun Jin (강은진) as Soo Young (Jung Ah's second daughter) *Han Jung Hyun (한정현) as Kim Soo Young (Jung Ah's third daughter) **Seo Ga Eun as young Kim Soo Young *Baek Seung Do as Yang Joo Young (Choong Nam's nephew) *Byun Woo Suk as Son Jong Shik (Choong Nam's cousin's son) *Lee Kwang Se (이광세) as Bong Yi ;Others *Kwak In Joon as Prof. Yang *Kim Tae Hoon as Prof. Lee *Joo Boo Jin *Choi Jae Sup (최재섭) *Jo Seung Yun as Hee Ja's son *Park Sung Yun (박성연) *Park Soo Min (박수민) *Kang Moon Kyung *Yoo Pil Ran (유필란) *Kim Feel (김필) *Kim Hak Im (김학임) *Jo Hye Won (조혜원) *Kim Kyung Ae (김경애) *Go Jin Myung *Kim Byung Choon *Kim Hak Sun *Ok Joo Ri (옥주리) *Park Kwi Soon as taxi driver *Noh Nam Suk (노남석) *Kwon Jae Hyun (권재현) as Soon Chul *Lee Jung Goo (이정구) as priest *Baek Eun Kyung as Hye Mi *Shin Shin Bum (신신범) as Suk Kyoon's younger brother *Kim Mi Ryang (김미량) as Suk Kyoon's sister-in-law *Kim Jung Soo (김정수) *Jin Suk Chan (진석찬) ;Guests *Jo In Sung as Seo Yun Ha (32) (Won's boyfriend in Slovenia) *Shin Sung Woo as Han Dong Jin (40) (publishing editor) *Sung Dong Il as Park Gyo Soo (artist) *Jang Hyun Sung as Lee Il Woo (regular customer at Nan Hee's restaurant) *Lee Kwang Soo as Yoo Min Ho (30) (Hee Ja's youngest son) *Lee Won Jong as young Nan Hee's father *Song Yong Tae as Hee Ja's husband *Daniel Henney as Mark Smith (Hee Ja's neighbor, photographer) (ep 1-4;ep 11) *Chae Gook Hee as Yun Ha's sister (in Slovenia) *Ha Jae Young as Dae Cheol (Young Won's ex-husband) *Kwon Hyuk Soo *Lee Soon Jae *Nam Jung Hee as Alzheimer's patient Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Studio Dragon, GT Entertainment (GT 엔터테인먼트) *'Director:' Hong Jong Chan *'Screenwriter:' Noh Hee Kyung Recognitions *'2017 53nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Drama *'2016 tvN10 Awards:' Content Main Prize *'2016 Korea Drama Awards:' Best Screenplay (Noh Hee Kyung) Episode Ratings See Dear My Friends/Episode Ratings Notes *This drama was specially aired on tvN for the broadcast channel's 10th anniversary year. *First script reading took place February 2, 2016 at CJ E&M Center in Sangamdong, Seoul, South Korea. *Filming for drama series began February 24, 2016. *Filming in Slovenia and Croatia for one week beginning March 3, 2016. *According to Online research Data Spring Korea Panel Now conducted a survey on the most anticipated dramas from April 26th to the 30th, Dear My Friends is the most anticipated dramas, beats Lucky Romance and Uncontrollably Fond. Hancinema *Ko Hyun Jung was received 60 million won (approximately $49,000) per episode (the highest pay for a cable drama), break the record of Kim Hye Soo in Signal. External Links *Official site *HanCinema *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:TVN Category:Studio Dragon